1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved sighting-in target for a pistol or a rifle.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art of interest describes various sighting-in targets external to and within telescopes, but none disclose the present invention. There is a need for a simplified but distinctive sighting-in target usable for sighting in any firearm quickly and efficiently. The related art will be described in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 269,631 issued on Jul. 5, 1983, to Charles R. Dulude describes a gun target having up to four octagons having concave edges with every other segment blackened. The targets having a plurality of octagons arrange the octagons in various positions. This target is distinguishable for its triangular black segments pointing to a center without a discrete circle as in the present invention. Moreover, it is clear that the targets are intended as shooting targets due to the plurality of octagons on a target and not as sighting in targets for a telescopic sight on a gun or rifle.
U.S. Design Patent No. 259,357 issued on May 26, 1981, to Charles R. Dulude describes a gun target with two or four circular targets, wherein each target has one or two circles intersected by four blackened triangular segments with their apices meeting at the center. The binary target has squares in each outer blank circle. Again, these targets are distinguishable as shooting targets and are not sighting in targets. The center of each target lacks the small circle of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,075 issued on Dec. 13, 1988, to Alfred R. Howard, Sr. describes a second embodiment of a portable removable gun sight (non-telescopic) mounted close to the front end of a rifle barrel employing two criss-crossed bands countersunk in the slots of a circular structure. The gun sight with its sight pattern is distinguishable for being located on the rifle barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,038 issued on Dec. 11, 1990, to Floyd C. Nattrass describes a shotgun sighting system and method. The system employs the forward end shotgun sight and a rearward transient sighting element. The target shown is a conventional bull's-eye target with rings.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,970 issued on Apr. 22, 1969, to Glenn E. Rickert describes an optical sighting device positioned at the rear of a rifle employing a fluorescent lighted reticle face. The target is a conventional bull's-eye target.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,035 issued on Oct. 10, 1995, to Hallett R. Stiles describes a reticle gunsight illuminated by a chemical illumination stick which is inserted through a tapped port in a lower chamber of the gunsight. The target is another conventional bull's eye target.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,941 issued on May 28, 1996, to Michael C. Yusko describes a sight system useful for a handgun with front and rear sights. The front circular sight has a vertical slot for alignment with the circular opening of the rear sight. The handgun sight system is distinguishable for its limitation to the sights of a handgun.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.